Te quiero, escoba
by MRGMAA
Summary: Oliver es el chico más atento del mundo cuando está está enamorado. Cuando Oliver Wood te quiere, te da su vida. Lo malo es que su primer y único amor es la escoba... ¿verdad? Pero la atracción por su Capitán no es el único problema de Katie Bell.
1. Haciendo el ridículo

**Capítulo I: Haciendo el ridículo **

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Yo, una niña de doce años, estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, no muy segura de querer intervenir en la pelea que tenía lugar a unos metro de distancia, y de la cual escuchaba cada palabra.

- ¡No acetaré a jugadores vagos en MI EQUIPO, MacHiss! – exclamaba un jóven de quinto año que me sonaba vagamente.

- ¡Eso no es justo! A lo mejor he cambiado este año, Wood. – Ah, claro, Oliver Wood. Suspiré. Según mi amiga Leanne el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y una de sus cazadoras, Betty MacHiss, llevaban unos días discutiendo sobre la plaza de ésta en el equipo. Leanne tenía un extraño don para averiguar cosas que no la incumbían.

- ¿Cambiar, tú? ¡El Quidditch te importa un rábano! Si con Mathiew como capitán ya llegabas tarde, no sé qué harás conmigo, ambos sabemos que Mat solía poner los entrenamientos bien entrada la maña-

- ¡Mathiew los ponía a una hora razonable, y no a las cinco de la mañana, Wood! Y además, sabes que no solía llegar tarde, tú sólo sigues resentido por lo de... – La chica se quedó en silencio. - ¿Sabes qué? – prosiguió con un tono más tranquilo – Si no llega a ser porque no puedes permitirte perder otro miembro del equipo, renunciaría. Si no me dieras _lástima_, Wood, por no poder encontrar a una cazadora más decente que a mi, lo haría, te lo juro. – Y con esto, lo chica se marchó.

Me encogí aún más en mi sillón. Me encantaría entrar en el equipo... ¿pero sería verdad que Wood ponía los entrenamientos a las cinco de la mañana? Habría que averiguarlo.

Sin saber de dónde había sacado mi repentina decisión, me acerqué al joven que ahora se encontraba despatarrado en un sofá con la cara entre las manos.

- Ehm... ¿perdón? – sentí como mi "repentina decisión" se tambaleaba. El chico levantó la cabeza. Tenía el pelo castaño revuelto y ojos marrones que la observaban intentando ocultar una tremenda agonía.

- ¿Sí? – Lo observé. Tenía unos rasgos preciosos. Y una voz increíb... _¡Katie!_ Me regañé a mi misma_. ¡Te saca tres años! _

El chico titubeó:

- ¿Te puede ayudar en algo?

- ¿Eh? – _Genial _– Mm... – definitivamente, mi "repentina decisión" se había esfumado por completo. – No, eh... hm... – Y con esto, me di la vuelta y salí de la Sala Común. _Idiota._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

- ¿Katie? ¿Kaaaaaatiiieeeee? Tierra llamando a Katie Bell... – Leanne me tiró del brazo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté algo asustada.

- ¡Hola Kates, veo que has vuelto! – Mi amiga me sonrió.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Que yo supiera llevaba un buen rato sentada sobre la misma silla del Gran Comedor, dándole vueltas al mismo tenedor y dejando enfriar las mismas patatas. - ¿De dónde se supone que he vuelto?

- De la luna, obviamente. – Leanne siguió comiendo como si nada. - ¿Me vas a decir por qué te fuiste hacia allí? – Suspiré. Típico Leanne. Mi amiga era un tanto... "especial". Lo peor era que podías estar segura de que todas y cada una de las cosas que decía las decía en serio.

- Quise pedirle a Oliver Wood que me aceptara en el equipo de Quidditch como cazadora, no me atreví y quedé como una imbecil. – Y le relaté todo lo ocurrido. Leanne me miró con estupefacción.

- ¿Y por eso estás así? Simplemente tienes que ir, disculparte por tu comportamiento infantil y decirle que te encantaría estar en el equipo. – dijo esto como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. La miré atónita.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros.

- Pero...

- Ve ahora mismo, Katie.

- Pero Leanne...

- ¡Katie! ¡¿Quieres estar en el equipo o no?!

- Sí, pero...

- ¡Pues ve! – Y la muy traidora tiró de mi para que me levantara y me llevó a rastras a la Sala Común. – Ala. – La miré implorando. - ¡VE!

Un tanto asustada (Leanne jamás me grita), avancé hasta donde Oliver Wood estaba sentado junto a cinco personas más. Escuchó un trozo de su conversación:

- Oh, vamos Oliver – decía un chico pelirrojo que parecía ser un año mayor de que ella – Echa a MacHiss del equipo si tanto te molesta.

- Sí, ninguno de nosotros la soporta, Oliver – dijo un chico idéntico al primero. – No sé cómo lo hiciste tú cuando... – pero Wood lo cortó.

- No puede deshacerme de ella, no podré encontrar otra cazadora, ¡y también nos falta el buscador! – parecía realmente desesperado. Reuní todas mis fuerzas para hacerme de notar cuando una chica lo hizo por mí:

- Creo que alguien qiere hablar contigo, Ol. – Y Oliver Wood se giró para mirarla por segunda vez aquél día. _Dios que ojos. ¡Sht! ¡Concéntrate!_

- Hm... Hola – murmuré avergonzada. _Katie..._ Cogí aire y solté, muy rápido – Losientoporelcomportamientoinfantildeestatardeperomeencantariasercazadoraenelequipodequidditchdegryffindor. – Intenté sonreir.

- ¿Perdón? – Los gemelos rieron. Les eché una mirada asesina. _Error. Katie, podrían ser tus futuros compañeros de equipo, que no te cojan manía_. – ¿Podrías repetir, por favor? Sólo he entendido Quidditch – dijo Wood. Suspiré.

- Sé volar. – _Enhorabuena_.

- ¡Oh, Oliver, una chica que sabe volar! – exclamó uno de los gemelos con fingido entusiasmo. - ¡Podría ser nuestra salvación! – Aunque fuera un comentario puramente sarcástico, _fue_ mi salvación.

- Eso mismo creo – sonreí de una forma sorprendente incluso para mi misma y reuní el valor (finalmente) para decir lo que llevaba pensando desde que nací – Me gustaría ser cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

A esto siguió una larga discusión entre Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia y Oliver (como ahora sabía que se llamaban), que acabó aceptándome como cazadora sin siquiera haberme visto tocar una escoba. Si que tenía que ser horrible esa Betty MacHiss.

:**::::::::::::::**

**FIIIIN!!! Espero que os haya gustado, y dejadme comentarios tanto si es así como si no =D**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto :D**


	2. Peleas y amistades

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, me sorprendí pensando en salir silenciosamente del dormitoria para que Leanne no me viera y me obligara a hablar con Wood. Solo para luego darme cuenta de que ya lo había hecho. Suspiré. Estaba en el equipo. Wow. Me di la vuelta para dormirme otra vez cuando una voz de llamó desde la puerta.

- ¿Katie? – Era una de las chicas de anoche. Alicia, creo. – Oliver dice que bajes al estadio de Quidditch inmediatamente, el resto del equipo ya está allí.

Aturdida, me incorporé y consulté el reloj:

- Pero si es domingo, Alicia, jamás me levanto un domingo a las siete.

- ¿Qué te crees, que nosotros sí? – la chica sonrió. – Vamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Unas semanas más tarde_

Sentí como la euforia invadía mi cuerpo. Habíamos ganado. Habíamos derrotado a Slytherin. Harry había cogido la snitch. Habíamos ganado.

Con estos pensamientos me dejé arrastrar por la multitud hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor y sonreí cuando Leanne me abrazó.

- ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Has estado espectacular, Katie!

Me abrí camino entre la gente hasta donde estaba el resto del equipo (exceptuando a Fred y George, que hacían bromas en lo alto de una mesa, y a Harry, que se había sentado con unos amigos en la otra punta de la Sala). Angelina me indicó que me sentara a su lado, entre ella y Oliver. Sin saber por qué, mi estómago se estremeció.

- ¿Cómo llevas la fiesta, Bell? – me preguntó Oliver sonriendo. – Tu primer tanto ha sido espectacular, felicidades. – Sonreí. Oliver Wood me está diceindo que he estado espectacular. _¿Y qué?_ Pues que Oliver Wood me está diceindo que he estado espectacular. _Pff._

- Gracias. – _Vamos, dile que él lo habría parado _- ...–_ Dilo. _Pero Oliver ya no me prestaba atención. Una chica había aparecido junto a nuestro sofá. Noté como a mi derecha Angelina y Alicia se ponían rígidas.

- Wood.

- MacHiss. – Oh, la famosa Betty MacHiss. La chica se giro hacia mí.

- Así que tú eres la que me ha reemplazado. – sus ojos azules me traspasaron con una mirada gélida. – Déjame decirte que no me termina de gustar cómo evitas las bludgers. Un día de éstos acabarás en la enfermería con una roptura de cráneo. No es que lo lamentaría... – y con esto, y sin darme tiempo a replicar, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Horas más tarde, cuando mis compañeras de habitación ya dormían profundamente, yo seguía despierta pensando en estas palabras. ¿Por qué Betty MacHiss me odiaba tanto? ¿Podía tenerme aquel rencor sólo porque había ocupado su lugar en el equipo?

Pero Oliver me había felicitado...

Y así, cuando por fin me dormí soñé con Oliver Wood felicitando a su escoba mientras Betty MacHiss le decía que no le terminaba de gustar su forma de hablar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Noviembre trajo consigo fuertes lluvias y cuando al fin llegó diciembre, Hogwarts despertó tapado con un manto blanco. Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Yo me encontraba de camino a Encantamientos, cuando choqué contra una figura bastante más alta que yo y caí de bruces al suelo.

- Perdón. – se disculpó la figura. Era un chico de cuarto año de Ravenclaw. Me sonaba de haberlo visto por los pasillos en más de una ocasión.

- No pasa nada. – el chico sonrió y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme – Roger Davies.

- Katie Bell.

- Ah, tú eres cazadora de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? Yo soy cazador también, en Ravenclaw. – sonrió. Yo no puede hacer otro cosa que sonreir también.

- Me alegro de conocerte.

- Igualmente, si alguna vez necesitas algo... – Roger volvió a sonreir. – Bueno, hasta luego.

- Hasta luego. – Parece que no todo son enemistades. Cambié de opinión cuando llegué a pociones al día siguiente...

- ¡Eh, Bell! – me giré. Marcus Flint se acercaba a grandes zancadas. - ¿Tú sabes lo que les pasa a las pequeñas Gryffindor cuando van solas por las pasillos?

- Les pasa que se encuentran con trolls gigantes que admitieron en Hogwarts por error. –Bufé enfadada. ¿es que no se puede andar tranquila? Pronto me di cuenta que mi comentario había sido un error.

- ¡Furúnculus! – conseguí esquivar la maldición justo a tiempo. Saqué la varita. Pero antes de que me diera tiempo de lanzar algún hechizo, Flint me propinó un puñetazo en la nariz.

- ¡AH!

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – el profesor Snape se acercaba a nosotros.

- ¡Bell me atacó, profesor, tuve que defenderme! – exclamó Flint.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – grité yo a su vez. Sentía como la sangre me corría por la nariz.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Bell. Vaya a la enfermería.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unas horas más tarde me encontraba sobre mi escoba, sobrevolando el helado campo de Quidditch. Necesitaba desahogarme. Quería gritar. Quería llorar. Quería propinarle un buen puñetazo en el estómago a Marcus Flint y a Betty MacHiss.

- ¡Katie! – Miré hacia abajo. Era Wood. Aterricé. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba volar un poco. – hice un intento de sonreir. No me salió. - ¿Y tú? – Oliver no me hizo caso.

- ¿Con este frío? ¿Qué te pasa? – exclamó cuando vio las lágrimas que asomaban por mis ojos. Negué con la cabeza.

- Nada.

- Ya, ya. – Me miró intrigado. – Ven aquí. – Me tendió una mano y se sentó en la nieve, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de los vestuarios. Me senté a su lado.

- Cuéntame qué te pasa, Kates. – Lo miré sorprendida. Sonrió - ¿Puedo llamarte así? – Asentí y comencé a contarle el encuentro con Marcus Flint.

- Todo el mundo me odia, Oliver – sollocé. Él me pasó un brazo por los hombros. _Bendito sea_.

- No te preocupes por Flint, nos odia a todos sólo porque somos de Gryffindor.

- ¿Pero qué me dices de Betty MacHiss? ¡No me conoce de nada y ya me está mirando de forma despectiva! – Oliver me miró y me estrechó más contra él. Si éstas eran las consecuencias de que te rompan la nariz, tendría que hacerlo más amenudo. - ¡Y me viene diciendo que no le termina de gustar mi forma de volar! – Le miré a los ojos. Tenía una expresión extraña.

_Bésalo_.

¡Qué dices!

_Lo tienes a tiro, bésalo._

¡No quiero besarlo!

_Sí quieres._

No quiero.

_Sabes que sí._

¡Es mi Capitán!

_¿Y qué? Quieres besarlo._

Bueno...

_Sí_.

Sí.

Oliver interrumpió mi discusión interior:

- ¿Así que es por eso que estás aquí? ¿Para practicar? Bueno, no aprenderás más rápido si te congelas, ¿Sabes? Ten paciencia, ya alcanzarás su nivel. - _¿Cómo? ¿Qué me he perdido?_

- ¿Alcanzar... su nivel?

- Ya alcanzarás el nivel de Betty, Kates, ten pa... ¿A dónde vas? – Me había levantado.

- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué me metes en el equipo si tan fantástica es _BETTY_!?

- Es que... – Me di la vuelta y me fui. _Estúpida, ingénua, idiota, confiada, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUERER BESARLO KATIE BELL?_

Y por una vez ambas partes de mi cerebro estuvieron de acuerdo.


	3. ¡Oh, no!

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Como ya notaréis, el fic va bastante rápido (saltándose bastante tiempo de una vez), pero creo que para dentro de unos capítulos irá algo más lento. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

**Capítulo III: Oh, no**

Durante las siguientes semanas evité a Oliver Wood siempre que podía. De echo, ya habíamos vuelto de las vacaciones de Navidad y aún no me había enfrentado a él. Aunque sinceramente, no estoy muy segura con quién estoy más enfada, con Oliver, por ser un obseso del Quidditch, con Leanne, por insistir en que me estaba enamorando, o conmigo misma, por sorprederme pensando que tenía razón. Pero por supuesto no que no era así.

_¿Seguro?_ Cállate.

Teóricamente estaba terminando una redacción para Snape (de hecho, me estaba saltando el almuerzo para terminarla) en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero no era capaz de concertrarme.

- ¡Kates! ¿Tienes un momento? – alcé la cabeza. No pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Oliver Wood estaba allí, plantado delante mía, sonriendo como si jamás se hubiera comportado como un imbécil insensible.

- Wood. – contesté en el tono más frío del que fui capaz. Lo noté visiblemente acobardado. Me sonrió.

_Me encanta su sonrisa._

Tiene sonrisa de imbécil.

_Tiene una sonrisa encantadora._

Es un tonto insensible_. _

_¡No te metas con él!_ _Aunque es un poco tonto, sí... _

Te lo dije.

_Ya_.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – me preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

_¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme como si nada_?

- Las mías han sido bastante normalitas, nada especial y estoy deseando...

_¿Se cree que no me acuerdo?_

... ¿y tú?

_¿Que si le estoy deseando?_

¡Pues claro_!_

_Un momento... ¡¿QUÉ?!_

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES OLIVER WOOD?! – chillé con todas mis fuerzas, y sin darme cuenta de que toda la Sala Común nos estaba mirando, salí por el hueco del retrato. Necesitaba relajarme.

- ¡Eh, Katie! – _Oh, no_ - ¿Qué quieres, W- ¡Roger! ¡No te había visto!

- Ey – dijo el chico a modo de saludo – Escucha, Snape te quiere en su despacho, algo sobre una redacción...

- ¡Oh, no! - con el griterío, se me había olvidado por completo la redacción. – ¡Gracias, Roger! – Y salí corriendo hacia el despacho de Snape.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Es el peor día de mi vida... – gemí, mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama.

- Oh, vamos, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Leanne con su típica tranquilidad.

- ¡Castigada! ¡Limpiar todos los lavabos del colegio! ¡Me va a costar la vida! ¡Y sólo porque el tonto de Wood me ha dicho que estaba deseando... deseando... _maldita sea_! – me levanté de nuevo de golpe.

- ¿A dónde vas? – escuché preguntar a Leanne antes de bajar como una exalación las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

Oliver Wood no me había preguntado si le deseaba, ni mucho menos. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba sonaba bastante ridículo. Me estaba diciendo que estaba deseando hacer algo y... me perdí el resto de la frase y... _oh, no! _Le había gritado y... ¡Qué vergüenza!

Llegué a la Sala Común, y un corto vistazo me dijo que Oliver no estaba ahí. Él sólo había querido hacer las paces y yo le insultaba... _Tonta. Tonta tonta tonta._

Le encontré en la biblioteca.

- ¿Oliver ? – me acerqué lentamente a él.

- ¿Cómo te atreves Katie Bell? – contestó en una mala y cruel imitación de mi voz. Sentí como me ruborizaba. - ¿Sobre qué quieres gritarme ahora? ¿Respiro demasiado fuerte? – añadió con voz desdeñosa.

- No. – la ira volvía a mí lentamente. – Eres...

- Déjalo, Bell – no pude dejar de notar el uso de mi apellido. – Estoy trabajando en nuestro nuevo plan de entrenamiento.

- Oh, claro, el grandioso Oliver Wood y su grandiosa obsesión por el Quidditch – resoplé. - ¿No sabes pensar en otra cosa?

- ¿¡Y a ti que te importa!? – el tono de la voz de Oliver subió, y a su vez el mío:

- ¡¿Que qué me importa?! ¡¿Que qué me importa?! – moví las manos con rabia.

_¡Me importa que te quiero! ¡Que daría lo que sea por que tu obsesión fuera yo!_

Demonios, Katie. ¿No es que lo odiabas?

_Perdón. Un l__apsus. Le odio le odio le odio le odio._

Ya, ya...

- Yo te lo digo. – me interrumpió Oliver - ¡No te importa! ¡Sólo quieres meter las narices en todo! ¡Intento ser amable contigo, que te integres en el equipo...!

- ¡MENTIRA! – chillé. - ¡TÚ SOLO QUIERES GANAR LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH!

- ¡ERES UNA...! – pero jamás llegué a enterarme de lo que Oliver Wood creía que era.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡FUERA DE MI BIBLIOTECA!!!!!! ¡FUERA! ¡¡F U E R A!!

Pobres oídos míos. ¿Qué le habrán hecho al mundo para que los traten así? Y por fin, las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando desde hace semanas, encontraron la salida de mis ojos y recorrieron mi mejillas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Katie?

- Hmpf.

- ¿Me pasas la mermelada?

- Aja.

- Gracias.

- Mmm.

Últimamente las comidas eran bastante silenciosas. De hecho, las últimas semanas estaban siendo muy silenciosas. Me levantaba por la mañana y bajaba al Gran Comedor sin hablar con nadie, me sentaba junto a Leanne (no sé como la pobre me soporta) sin hablar con nadie, atendía más que nunca en clase porque no hablaba con nadie, bajaba al entrenamiento de Quidditch sin siquiera _mirar_ a nadie, hacía por primera vez en mi vida todos mis deberes porque no me entretenía en hablar con nadie y me acostaba. Así pues, como no hablaba con nadie, sacaba mejores notas que nunca, porque no me podían acusar de estar chivando algo. Pero me moría de aburrimiento.

- ¡Ey, Katie! – levanté la cabeza, sorprendida de escuchar por primera vez en tres largos meses una voz que no fuera la de Lanne pronunciando mi nombre.

- ¡Roger! – Me sorprendí aún más cuando comprobé que no me había quedado muda y (si es que es posible) aún más por el tono jovial de mi voz. - ¿Qué tal?

- Por fin... – escuché murmurar a Leanne a mi lado.


End file.
